digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalGarurumon
MetalGarurumon * (w/ WarGreymon)Digimon Adventure, "Our War Game!" M2 Omnimon X * (w/ WarGreymon) ZeedGarurumonDigimon Masters |digixros=DigiXros Chart Shoutmon X7 Superior ModeDigimon Xros Wars, "A Glorious DigiXros, Seize It! Our Future!!" 54 |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |javan=(Adventure) |enva=Kirk Thornton |envan=(Adventure) |partner=Yamato "Matt" Ishida Hideto Fujimoto Ponch |s1=BlackMetalGarurumon |s2=MetalGarurumon X |s3=ZeedGarurumon }} MetalGarurumon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Metal Garurumon". It is the final form of Garurumon, and powered itself up by metallizing almost its entire body. Not only has it retained its natural keenness when it underwent metallization, but it can also pulverize the opponent with the countless weapons concealed throughout its body. Invisible lasers are radiated from the four laser sights on the tip of its nose, and because it is able to analyze the targets before it using all of its sensors, such as s and s, it is impossible to escape MetalGarurumon even when among the darkness outside of its field of vision. Also, it can release beam-shaped wings from the arms which grow from its back, allowing it to fly about the Net Space at ultra high speeds.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metalgarurumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: MetalGarurumon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer MetalGarurumon is a Variable which deals damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon in line 15. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The MetalGarurumon card, titled "Cocytus Breath", is a Rank 5 card which teaches a Digimon the Cocytus Breath technique. Cocytus Breath deals Data-type damage to one enemy. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGarurumon appears at Igloo City, he is a Battle Master. To fight him you need to go to the Extra Arena. The MetalGarurumon card belongs to the Water card group and has HP 2250, circle attack 700, triangle attack 450 and vs. Fire x 3 cross attack 400. It can be obtained from Wizardmon if you recite the spell "MTLGARURUMON" to him. Digimon World 2 MetalGarurumon digivolves from Meteormon and WereGarurumon. MetalGarurumon also can be obtained by trading a MetalSeadramon at the digimon centre. Digimon World 3 MetalGarurumon can be obtained by raising a MetalMamemon to lvl 40. He is also available as a Green Mega Card with 51/51. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World DS MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon at level 45 with 80 to 90 friendship. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon. He can further utilize DNA digivolution with WarGreymon to become Omnimon if they're at level 65 with Speed at 415 and Friendship must be 100%. Digital Monster D-Project MetalGarurumon is one of the Megas of the Snowfield area, following WereGarurumon. Post-game, the Gabumon in the Snowfield will digivolve to MetalGarurumon, aided by WarGreymon, to fight the party. MetalGarurumon, with WarGreymon or BlackWarGreymon, can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Masters MetalGarurumon can be ridden. Attacks *'Metal Wolf Claw'This attack is named "Ice Wolf Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "Enter The Dark Masters" 40 and "Trash Day" 44, "Metal Blaster" in Digimon Tamers, " " 13, and "Freezing Breath" in Digimon World Championship and Digimon World Data Squad. ( Breath): Spews cold air at that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. *'Grace Cross Freezer'In English materials, this attack is named "Ice Wolf Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "The Battle for Earth" 39, "Ice Wolf Bite" in Digimon: The Movie, "Giga Cross Freezer" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "G Cross Freezer" in Digimon Rumble Arena.: Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. *'Garuru 'In English materials, this attack is named "Metal Wolf Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "The Battle for Earth" 39, "Giga Missile" in Digimon Adventure, "The Fate of Two Worlds" 54, "Metal Slamming Attack" on and . In Japanese materials, this attack is named "Freeze Bomber" in Digimon Adventure, "Revival! VenomVamdemon the Devil" 39 and Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley.: Fires a missile from its chest. *'Metal Wolf Snout': Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout. *'Metal Howling' *'Metal Fang' *'Giga missile':Fires a huge missile from a ring on it's chest *'Ice wolf claw':fires multiple missiles form it's shoulders MetalGarurumon X |to= |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |javan=(X-Evolution) |partner= |s1=#MetalGarurumon |f1=MetalGarurumon }} MetalGarurumon X is an Android Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name and design are derived from "Metal Garurumon". Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon World 4 MetalGarurumon X is a digivolution for the protagonist Digimon. In order for Agumon or Guilmon to acquire the digivolution, they must clear the "Item Retrieve" sidequest on Hard Mode and bring back the Sword Cannon Delta. Veemon must clear the "Item Road" sidequest on Hard Mode. Dorumon must clear the "Booster Pack Collection" sidequest on Hard Mode with only 1 HP remaining and without using HP or Gate Disks. Attacks *'Metal Wolf Claw' ( Breath): Spews a cold wave at which completely freezes everything, and brings the victim's vital functions to a screeching halt. *'Garuru ': Fires a missile. *'Garuru Burst': Unleashes its entire ordinance. *'Grace Cross Freezer' *'Metal Storm' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Android Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles